


I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so good (Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you)

by vancitypool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Mary Jane, pretty gay, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancitypool/pseuds/vancitypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is recovering from Mary Jane’s death when he meets Wade Wilson, the mercenary who can’t seem to keep his god damn mouth shut. He hates him, or at least he thinks he does, until he begins having a series of dreams about the merc with a mouth. Peter finds himself falling for Wade and he’s in denial every step of the way down… Until he isn’t.</p>
<p>Song fic to Fell For You by Green Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so good (Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you)

**Author's Note:**

> here's some more gay! hope you like it.

Cancer is a torturous thing. It comes suddenly, and deteriorates quickly. It will leave you as the shell of who you used to be, until it eventually takes you away all together. In Mary Jane’s case, it crept up on her like a predator with its prey. It attacked her lungs faster than if she had been caught in a burning house for an hour, and she was quickly diagnosed with measly a month to live. Then she was gone. And I was alone. Until Wade came along.

Mary Jane’s funeral took place on a frigid, rainy day in Queens. She was buried next to her mother, with a few of her favorite things – one of those things being a picture of us. I had to hold her father back to keep him from jumping into her grave with her when they began burying the casket, which was harder than you would think since I wanted to jump in myself. The hardest thing about attending the funeral of your girlfriend of 5 years isn’t seeing her dead body in a casket, or watching it get buried. It’s having to keep yourself together for the sake of her family, having to tell happy memories that you shared with her, getting apology after apology, and most of all: realizing that she isn’t ever coming back, and that you’re completely… and utterly…. alone.

After the funeral, instead of going straight back to my apartment, I resorted to changing into my suit and perching myself on a ledge to watch the city while I faced the endless stream of feeling bad for myself. Watching the movement stories below always helped to calm me from my superhero high, so why wouldn’t it help me now? So I sat, and I listened, and I watched until suddenly the world got a whole lot louder and a whole lot mouthier. “Hey! It’s my friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Can you believe it yellow box?! Right here in the flesh! Can I have an autograph? I love the suit by the way, is that spandex or just really stretchy fabric? I tried to work with…….” 

And that’s how it began. And by ‘it’ I mean the constant pounding and aching in my head from listening to Deadpool’s nonstop, annoying jabber. Speaking of… “Spidey! I didn’t know you’d be here! Well, I sort of did but you weren’t supposed to know. I guess I kind of just told you though. Do you always sit on ledges? Is it a kinky thing-” He had barely begun when I stopped him with a web over the mouth part of his suit. I then sighed and side eyed him before speaking as well. “Hello, Deadpool.” Just a little bit of acknowledgement made him excited, and I have to admit it was pretty cute to watch. I mean annoying. I shook my head at myself then stood up and made my way over to him.

“If I take this off, you can’t talk my ear off, got it?” Deadpool nodded quickly and bended lower so I could reach. What an asshole. I quickly detached the webbing from his suit and then went back to squatting on my ledge. “You can’t crash my watch every night-“ I began, before I turned to look at him and realized he wasn’t there anymore. Oddly disappointed, I finished my watch then went home, where I changed out of my suit and quickly got in bed, not even bothering with a shower. I remember falling asleep to the noise of traffic down below, and then the next thing I know I’m bolting up with a gasp and sweat pooling on my neck, then I touched my lips and it all came back to me. I had a dream about Deadpool. And I kissed him.

After that night, I found myself trying to distance myself from the merc, but he definitely wasn’t having it. “You ignoring me, webs? I thought we had a good thing going on!” I involuntarily groaned as soon as I heard his voice, and my mind immediately went back to the dream.

“Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.”  
“Can I do something?”  
“What is it?”

I was snapped out of my flashback with a gentle knock on my skull. “Hellooo? Anyone in there?” Suddenly Deadpool was close, too close, and I scooted back just a tad to distance us, gulping as I did. I desperately wanted to bolt, get as far away from him as I could and forget all about this fucked up dream. But, I couldn’t. Not with him staring at me like that and offering me a hand to help me up. I couldn’t help but take it. He hoisted me up to my feet and I could see him smile from underneath the mask, before he held up a bag and shook it a little. “I figured you’d be hungry.” He said, his eyebrows raising. “Since all you seem to do is sit on ledges and watch people. A little creepy if you ask me.” I just stared between him and the bag as he spoke. “You expect me to just eat whatever is in there? What if you poisoned it?” I folded my arms and continued staring at him. That’s it, Peter, be mean to the guy so he’ll leave you alone and you can ditch whatever feelings you have for him. Wait. Feelings? 

“What kind of asshole poisons perfectly good tacos? Monsters. And I may look like I was in 8 house fires, then got bit by a radioactive zombie but I am no monster. Unless you count that time I accidentally burned down a village-“ I just continued to look at him as he spoke, then webbed his mouth shut again, taking the bag from his hands afterwards. “You talk a lot.” I confirmed, then pulled a taco out of the bag and lifted my mask. I sniffed it just to be sure before sinking my teeth into the taco, followed by a delighted moan. “God damn, these are good. Did you make these?” I asked, before realizing DP’s mouth was webbed. “Oops, sorry…” I took the webbing off again, and he immediately answered. “Sure did! I could show you, if you want?” 

I should’ve said no. I absolutely should’ve said no. But, here I am. At the address Deadpool gave me, about to knock on the door. I dressed in normal clothes, minus the mask, since I figure he would be wearing his too, and I brought taco ingredients. Just as I raise my hand to knock, the door swings open and there’s….. A man? Wait... Holy sh-“Spidey! You made it! Come on in, my home is yours.” I stepped in and immediately turned to look at him again. “Where’s your mask?” I questioned, still a little stunned from seeing his actual face. He’s even hotter than I thought he would be… “I usually don’t wear it when I’m at home, I hope you don’t mind my sc-“ I cut him off immediately. “I don’t. They’re beautiful.” I immediately blushed after saying that. What is your problem, Peter? 

I expected Deadpool to be stunned or annoyed but instead he just laughed and shook his head. “Well alright then. You don’t have to call me Deadpool, by the way. Call me Wade. Or daddy, whichever suits you.” I just blinked at him for a second before turning and beginning to take off my shoes, faking annoyance while I register what he just said. “Okay, Wade, if you promise not to say shit to anyone about who I am, I will consider telling you my name and showing you my face.” I said as I turned to look at him. “You’re Peter, and you look like a nerd.” He nodded, leaving me to gape. “How did you kn-“ I began, but Wade cut me off before I could finish. “Oh, good! You brought the stuff.”

We ended up making way too many tacos that night, causing me to have a fridge full of them when I eventually ended up back at my apartment. As soon as I got home I had to do a quick recap on what had just happened. I saw Wade’s face for the first time, I learned his name, he somehow already knew who I was, we made a shit ton of tacos, and I finally realized why I hated him so much to begin with. I didn’t hate him because he was annoying, or cocky, or dangerous. I hated him because I’m actually head-over-heels in love with him, and I’m never getting back up. I am so screwed.

“Hey, Wade? Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.”  
“Can I do something?”  
“What is it?”  
“Can I fall in love with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> award for the shittiest ending goes to me. hope you enjoyed it anyway!!


End file.
